For example, each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 proposes such a kind of the seal structure for the internal combustion engine.
In the seal structure described in Patent Document 1, attention has been paid to a specificity of the seal structure extending on three elements of the engine main body section, the chain casing, and the cover member and a gasket intervened between the engine main body section and the chain casing is formed integrally with a metallic spacer grasped between the engine main body section and the chain casing, at both end sections of the gasket in an elongate direction thereof at which the gasket is abutted against the cover member.
Fitting convex sections of the spacer are concavo-convex mated into cutout sections in V shaped groove shapes of the engine main body side and the chain casing side.
A summit section of the spacer which opposes against a head cover or an oil pan, both of which being cover members, provides a flat surface. Then, a seal surface pressure when the spacer is abutted against the gasket attached to the head cover or the oil pan is secured.
Since, in the seal structure of Patent Document 1, the gasket intervened between the engine main body section and the chain casing is formed in a chevron shape at each of both end sections in the elongate direction at which the gasket is abutted against the cover member and the summit section having an acute angle and in the chevron shape is abutted against the gasket attached to the head cover side or the oil pan side, an increase in the seal surface pressure is achieved.